The specific aim of this proposal will be to demonstrate the feasibility of producing a composite implant material with elastic properties substantially similar to polydimethylsiloxane, and biological properties substantially similar to high surface energy ceramics, such as calcium hydroxyapatite. The composite will consist of ceramic particles held in a porous polymeric matrix. An innovative fiber reinforcement technique will be utilized to negate the properties of the polymer matrix. To maintain the biological functionality of the ceramic, a technique of preserving its exposed surface area will be utilized. The effects of raw materials and processing parameters will be studied, and samples will be thoroughly characterized using in vitro techniques. In the field of porous composites for human implantation, this will provide a soft, flexible material with an abundant high-energy surface area; thus allowing stress transfer and tissue attachment to enhance fixation. The primary commercial application will be low-stress bearing implants, for use in maxillofacial reconstruction or dental restorative applications. If this project yields encouraging results, complimentary grant funds and internal finances will be utilized to proceed with preclinical in vivo testing of the best variations of the technology.